Glimpses
by StarWritingFlute200
Summary: Ella is a new witch, she now loves casting spells, brewing potions, and joking with her favorite twins. Only one problem, she can see Harry Potter's Future. How can she cope with knowing more then she should? J.K. owns Harry Potter series. WeasleyTwins/OC
1. Chapter 1: Of Dreams and Flying Erasers

Of Dreams and Flying Erasers

Ella never believed her parents would let her do anything that could ruin their reputation. They were refined scientist as well as some of the best doctors and definitely no-nonsense people. She had grown up with a brilliant mind as well as imagination, but her parents tried to get the imagination out of her. They believed in logic, but Ella thought differently.

Ever since she was little she had got a weird feeling about the world around her and knew she was different. Things happened to her, strange things, her parents always could find some sort of explanation to it, but she didn't want an explanation. If she was different, so be it. Ella loved the unexplained and despite the fact she excelled in ordinary classes like science, she found them notoriously boring.

In Ella's life the only thing that seemed to be interesting aside from those magical instances were the dreams she'd have. She would fall asleep and have the most vivid dreams. They seemed to be of the same things, but always full of ideas and objects her parents would never approve of. Flying motorcycles and broom sticks! She loved to see the dreams though some were rather frightening. She rarely forgot a dream.

Summer was merely a day away as the eleven year old sat at her desk. It was her last class of the day and the teacher seemed to not understand that we wouldn't be returning for months so teaching was obsolete. She twirled her straight brown hair around her finger like she always did when she was nervous, embarrassed, or just bored. Her dazzling sapphire blue eyes stared at the sky. She was petite and would often have a rosy flush to her cheeks. No one paid her much attention, they'd all written her off as a freak. She never showed too much confidence around others for this reason even though she'd never let someone take advantage of her. Mrs. Winters droned on and on about the different forms of clouds. She seemed to think that the class found it fascinating since all of them were watching out of the window. On the contrary, they were all waiting for the class to be let out.

"Miss. Worthington, are you paying attention to me or waiting for the sky to change color?" Mrs. Winters asked Ella and she blushed a brilliant red.

"Sorry, ma'am," she mumbled.

"She's probably waiting for a flying carpet or something to take her back to where the nutters live!" Allison giggled across the room from her. Ella blushed more and felt incredibly angry.

Allison used to be her friend until she told her about a fascinating dream she had of the flying motorcycle. Allison had laughed in Ella's face and they had been sworn enemies ever since. Ella glared at Allison and without touching anything her eraser flew over to Allison hitting her straight in the forehead.

"Ella!" Mrs. Winters yelled at me, "You will stay after class!" She lowered her head and nodded. It wasn't her fault. She never did anything, she hadn't even touched the eraser and yet it still flew and hit Allison in the face. Things like that always happened. Her mother put up one of her toys when she was little as a punishment and Ella was able to jump nearly ten feet in the air to grab it! Another time she was racing Allison and lost, badly. Allison taunted her so much that she asked for a rematch. She really didn't know what happened, but one moment she was at one end of the street while the next she was at another.

The bell rang and she stayed in her seat. Mrs. Winters left to contact her parents for what seemed like the thousandth time this year. What would they do now, ground her for weeks or take her books away? She was terrified at what could happen. By the time the two arrived she had thought of things like shipping her to a boarding school in Paraguay. They were extremely disappointed and didn't even try to say they believed Ella. Instead they asked what her punishment would be.

"Since the year has ended I suggest she just apologizes and you leave it be. Not much to do now," the teacher said wanting to get home. It was a silent car ride home as well as dinner. It felt like no one wanted to punish Ella. She went to bed without a word said to her. It was normal for her parents not to talk to her.

As she slept she dreamt of a castle that was overlooking a lake. A forest surrounded it as well. The towers were enormous and there were several of them. She went in and there was a man with greasy air, a woman who turned into a cat then into a stern looking woman again, and another man who had a crooked nose and long enough hair to tuck into his belt. They were all peculiarly dressed in cloaks of all colors. They seemed to be waving her over as to welcome her into their castle. It was the warmest she'd felt to someone else, like they knew what she was dealing with. It eventually ended though as Ella woke up to the house where her imagination was prohibited.

Of course, her parents never true gave her the time of day a child required. They rarely ever talked to her unless it was criticizing. Both of them wanted good grades and no trouble making, but other than that they didn't care what she did. Neither of them wanted to be a part of her life. It was quite lonely, and sometimes she wanted a hug or someone to believe she wasn't lying. Ella had gotten used to not having loving parents. She was even used to them saying things such as, we hadn't intended on you being born or you were a total surprise. It was normal now. They'd barely say anything to each other.

"Good morning Ella," her mother said while making breakfast. She nodded and sat near her father.

"We think that today you will go apologize to that girl," he told her.

"But it wasn't my fault! The eraser just flew at her, I never touched it!" Ella stated wishing they'd believe her for once.

Her mother tutted and said, "Ella we raised you better than that, you aren't to lie." She knew that this was a fight she wouldn't win.

Ella's parents put her in a dress and took her to Allison's house. Ella sat fuming in the back seat about the whole ordeal. She hated dresses and she hated that Allison always looked like the good girl while she seemed like the delinquent. It wasn't fair that she was actually normal and Ella wasn't. Ella enjoyed being different, but sometimes it was a pain. Like when she had to apologize for not being normal.

Her parents walked to the door and had her ring the bell.

"What do you want?" Allison sneered.

"I want to apologize for my rude actions yesterday and for…having the eraser hit you," Ella said in a false-sincere tone. Allison shrugged and shut the door. Ella took some deep breaths to calm her and then walked away with her parents.

The summer passed annoyingly slow and Ella kept coming home scraped and bruised from Allison and her friends. She'd give anything to not have to go to school with the group again. It had reached nearly July and she had been stuck alone all summer. Her parents were always working and never wanted to spend time with her. Ella normally wandered around her neighborhood trying to stay out of trouble.

She liked the playground when no one was there, but that was very rare. She only went there if it was raining, because everyone would go inside and play. Ella spent most of her time reading library books in the bushes. There were hundreds of bushes where she lived so she would pick a spot and dive into the world of imagination that she loved exploring.

The giants, witches, and fairies made summer bearable to her. She loved to go to the library and check the books out and then read for hours on end. Nearly every book in the library had been read by her and she begged for new books to be delivered. Several books had to be replaced because the other girls would damage them if they found Ella. So she tried to hide extra well. It was a pitiful way to spend the summer, yet Ella was used to it. These people didn't understand her and never took he time to know her.

One day she was heading home rather early due to the hot weather when she ran into Allison and her friends in front of her house. She walked casually over hoping to get right through, but they grabbed her by the arms and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going Smella?" Allison said while her minions chuckled stupidly.

"Home Allison, that's the thing you're standing in front of for me, I know you prefer to live under rocks, but this is where humans live!" Ella snapped at her and the minions shoved her to the ground causing her to scrape her knees.

Ella glared up at Allison who said, "Look at this, ladies, a book! Ella hasn't any friends so she has to read them! Poor, poor Smella." She cackled along with the others. Ella tried to keep her temper in check, but it was hard to do with them taunting her.

"At least I can read! You all are probably too stupid to comprehend a word of it!" Ella yelled wishing someone would come along and see her being bullied for once. Allison merely chuckled at my feeble attempts to get the book back. She gave a look to the girl holding it and she chucked it into a puddle of mud.

"Oops!" The minion said with a harsh laugh.

Ella looked sadly as the book became increasingly muddy and wet. She'd have to replace another. The library might ban her this time; they were getting highly annoyed by all the destroyed books. They all laughed as she bent over the mud puddle careful not to fall in. She didn't need to become a ball of mud since her parents would be home in only a matter of minutes. She felt hands shove her back and she tumbled face first into the puddle. The group laughed and Ella felt herself becoming too angry to control. Before anything could happen they all became quiet.

Turning around she saw a greasy haired man strolling down the sidewalk looking at the girls in such a fashion Ella thought they'd burst into tears. He had dark, shoulder-length hair and cold black eyes. Each of them started to back away.

"What, might I ask, are you doing?" He asked them in dangerously low voice.

"W-we were j-j-just leaving sir," Allison said shaking and then turned around with her friends and ran off. Ella looked up at the man frightened.

He looked at the girl and he said, "Come on, get up. We don't have all day." Ella nodded and got up trying to brush mud off of her. The man led her to her house and they went inside the house. Ella got herself a towel to wipe off the mud and changed into a new outfit. She had no idea what to say to the man or what her parents would say letting a stranger in the house. He didn't seem strange to her though, she thought she knew him.

"Would you like some tea, sir?" She asked hesitantly after she had changed. Ella set the book down on the table and sat down opposite of him after he shook his head no. Out of the corner of her eye Ella could see the man getting out an envelope with green ink on it and a stick.

Ella didn't want to say anything now for she had realized she'd seen the man before in her dreams. The man held the stick and tapped the book. Immediately the mud left it and it seemed as good as new. She gasped in surprise and awe.

He cleared his throat, "Will your parents be arriving soon?"

She nodded, "Any minute now. Who are you?"

"In due time Miss. Worthington," the man told her in a bored voice. Ella was confused how he knew her name and looked down at the letter seeing that her name and exact bedroom was written on it.

Ella kept to herself while they sat there. She had seen this man in the dream where he waved and tried to get her to come into the castle. _Maybe I'm dreaming._ Ella couldn't help but think. She didn't want to imagine some of the dreams she had were real, but others she wanted to be real more than anything. Ten minutes had passed and the car pulled up into the driveway. Ella ran to the door to answer it. Her parents walked in and stopped as soon as they saw the man, who was about their age, maybe younger.

"Who are you?" Ella's mother asked.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to inform you that your daughter is a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked, don't forget to rate and review! :) -HufflePuffs Rule (:  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Logic Lies

Logic Lies

"That is absurd! I want you out of my house right now!" Ella's father yelled at the man, but Ella found it to be the greatest thing ever.

She ran to the man and asked, "Is that why I can do things no one can explain?"

The Professor looked down at the girl, "Yes, it is, and you must go to this school to learn control over your magic." Severus was reminded, painfully, of another Muggle-Born he had known.

The father fumed, "This is not logical! Magic does not exist!"

Ella ignored her father and asked more questions, "Professor, do you have a mark on your arm?"

Snape was thoroughly taken aback, "That's none of your business! Why do you ask?"

"I saw it in a dream of mine! Is Hogwarts a castle with a large lake that has a giant squid and a forest filled with centaurs and other dangerous creatures?"

Professor Snape nodded, "Of course, now you accept going to the school for the next seven years?"

Ella nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! Please mother, please father?"

The parents seemed dumbstruck, "You will not tell our daughter about silly things such as magic and a school for witches, it's rubbish!"

Snape took out his wand and aimed it at the tea pot. A spark hit it and it did a tap dance. Ella let out a shout of glee and ran to watch it. Her parents watched it looking absolutely shocked.

Her mother gained composer first, "She won't go regardless. We won't have it!"

"I've always been different; I could actually be with people like me! Besides, you wouldn't have to deal with me if I'm there!" Ella yelled at her mum.

"Do not speak to your mother in that tone," the dad snapped furiously. "What would we tell people if you just disappeared?"

"Many people come up with valid enough excuses, you should have no problems," the professor snidely said.

Her father was absolutely livid, "Fine take her!" The man grabbed the nearest vase and chucked it at Snape's head. He ducked just in time.

"I'll be taking her to get some supplies now." Without another word Professor Snape led Ella out of the house and walked with her to get into town.

"Sorry about them," Ella said sheepishly. He was reminded more and more of the girl he had grown up with. The girl seemed like she was both he and the girl mixed. No. If he kept thinking that way he'd grow fond of her.

"Don't apologize, it doesn't matter," he said shortly. They caught the Underground and headed towards London.

"London has magical supplies," Ella asked not knowing what to think.

Professor Snape let a chuckle escape, "Diagon Alley does we'll get your spell books, robes, wand, cauldron, and a pet as well." Ella was nearly bouncing around the streets as they walked to this Diagon Ally place. They came to a sort of shabby looking pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Ella looked around and came to the conclusion that only she and Professor Snape could see it.

Walking through Ella saw her first real crowd of witches and wizards. There were other things having meals or just a drink that she couldn't name. She was nervous to be around them and got scared as they all stared at her. So many face and smells to take in; it was a lot to cope with. Soon we had gone through the pub and came out to a brick wall. Ella watched in awe as he took out his wand and tapped different bricks then stood back as a hole appeared in the wall. It grew until they were able to fit through.

"I was thinking we'd get some money then your robes. Afterwards I'll let you explore a little while I get some Potion supplies and we'll meet back here to get your books, wand, other supplies, and pet," Professor Snape informed her. Ella nodded looking at all the shops that were on the streets. There were people in all sorts of colors of robes. To her shock there were kids her age getting school supplies like she was.

A white, marble building stood at the end of the road. Its sign said: Gringotts. Ella walked in and was amazed yet again by the creatures working at the desks. They were small and ugly, not to mention they looked quite vicious if on their wrong side. The professor explained that they needed to get into the Hogwarts vault. Ella loved the carts ride to the vault and back. The cart moved incredibly fast and her hair whipped around behind her.

When they had exited the building with the money Professor Snape explained to her, "These bronze ones are called Knuts, twenty-nine Knuts make one of these silver Sickles, and seventeen Sickles makes a gold Galleon." Ella held the money in her hands and thought that it was better than any pound she had ever seen. The professor led Ella to a shop where she would get her robes. The shop was rather empty except for one girl on a stool. Ella quickly went to stand on the other stool.

"Um, hello Professor Snape," The girl on the other stool said. Ella got the feeling Snape wasn't very nice to some students. The girl was very pretty and not much old than Ella. She had brown hair in a long braid and brown eyes along with tanned skin.

"Hello, Miss. Johnson; Miss. Worthington I'll be going now to get my supplies meet me in front of Flourish and Blotts in an hour." Professor Snape said in a rather bored voice leaving her with some wizard money.

The girl turned to Ella and smiled, "I'm Angelina Johnson, what's your name?"

"My name's Ella Worthington," she said hoping they could be friends. She had a vague impression of seeing this girl on a broomstick in her dream.

"I'm guessing that this is your first year, and you're Muggle-Born. I'm going into my second year; rotten luck having your escort be Snape, though, he seems to be nice to you for now," Angelina continued on.

"Sorry, Muggle?"

"Oh, it's someone who isn't magic! Nothing wrong with having two Muggle parents, to me and others anyways, some people have a problem with it, but they're just gits," Ella liked Angelina more and more as she explained these things.

The woman who was taking measurements and hemming robes told the girls they were finished and they hoped off the stools. Both left the shop together.

"Well, I'll see you later, hopefully on train! It'd be amazing if you got into Gryffindor like I am," Angelina said waving while she walked to go to another shop.

"_What's Gryffindor?"_ Ella wondered. She decided to ask her professor later and started walking around.

There were shops filled with owls and a place giving ice cream. Another shop had racing brooms and Ella imagined what it'd be like to be on one of them. She was certain that it would be better than driving in a car. As she walked further down the row of shops she hadn't noticed a woman in front of a joke shop and ended up running into her making her drop several books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am. Here let me help you, I'm so sorry!" Ella said feeling terrible for running into her.

The woman smiled and tried to get Ella to calm down, "It's alright, sweetie. I've got it." The woman pulled out her wand and the books went back into her arms.

Ella nodded, "Right, you're a witch, you can use magic. Sorry, I'm still new to all this."

"First year? Muggle-Born?" She asked smiling still. Ella nodded at her and she said, "Don't you worry, Hogwarts is a fantastic school, any ideas on what house you want to be in?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't even know what you mean by a house."

The woman shook her head, "Well, there's four houses at Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor where the brave go, Ravenclaw where people who are intelligent go, Slytherin where the cunning go, and HufflePuff where the friendliest go."

She thought about it and remembered Angelina, "Well, one girl said she wanted me to be in Gryffindor with her, so I think that house, but Ravenclaw sounds nice and so does HufflePuff! I still think Gryffindor though."

The woman smiled even wider, "I was in Gryffindor when I went to Hogwarts, so far all of my children have been in Gryffindor as well." Just then a girl and boy who were younger then Ella walked out of the store and came over to the woman. They all had red hair. She was shocked; she had seen the people before.

"You're Ron and Ginny!" Ella blurted before realizing a normal person wouldn't know.

The two were taken aback and the mother asked, "How do you know?"

Ella blushed furiously and explained, "I dream a lot. I see different things when I dream. Everything is starting to connect with magic and this world! I don't know how it happens, but I just know things."

"Sounds like you have a very nice gift, maybe some Seer talent…I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name, dear," she said bewildered at the thought of forgetting it.

"It's Ella, Ella Worthington, ma'am," she told her still blushing.

"Call me Mrs. Weasley, dear! You're so sweet, where are you parents?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ella looked down at her feet frowning slightly, "They refused to come. They don't want to believe in anything magical. I think they'll be writing me out of their will and kicking me out as soon as I'm old enough to take of myself now."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at this, "That's terrible, they should be proud to have such a sweet, polite, and magical daughter. If you ever need a place to stay don't be afraid to write us. Now we must hurry along, goodbye Ella." She waved goodbye and went to find Professor Snape again.

When she found the professor he asked, "Did you meet anyone?"

"I met Mrs. Weasley," Ella said.

The man grunted giving off the impression of not caring for the woman too much. Ella liked her. The two bought books and other supplies on Ella's list. She decided to try to ask the man another thing she'd seen in a dream.

"Professor, who is Lily?" Snape blanched. Could this girl possibly know about Lily too? She knew somewhat about the Dark Mark so it wasn't too surprising, but it still caught him off guard.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago," he told her. She looked up at him with curious eyes; they were so much like Lily's. If they hadn't been blue he would have thought she were Lily. Maybe she would end up in Slytherin like Lily should have, at least he wouldn't have to act like he despised her so much.

The two finally went to get a wand. Ella had really been looking forward to this.

Walking inside Professor Snape sat down and Mr. Ollivander came around. He was very old and had misty eyes.

"And who might this be?" He asked Ella.

"Ella Worthington, sir," she squeaked. He rummaged through some boxes and handed her a wand.

"Twelve inches, Elm and dragon heart-string, very bendy, and quite favorable for transfiguration." She moved her hand to give it a flick and he snatched it from her hands. "No of course not, sometimes these rumors are true."

Then he put another in her hands before she could ask what rumors. "This is Hazel with a unicorn hair, nine inches, and squishy." She waved it and the man took it again.

Finally he put one in her hand, "I wonder." She waved it and pink, purple, blue, and green sparks flew from it into the air.

"Marvelous!" Mr. Ollivander shouted then said, "That would be Cypress, eleven and a half inches, and phoenix tail feather. It will suit you well for all subjects." Snape felt himself grow pale he'd heard rumors about Cypress wands being linked to heroic, not to mention early, deaths.

Mr. Ollivander looked at the eleven year old girl, "I'm always honored to give a wand of this quality to a witch or wizard. This is a marvelous combination and I'm sure we can see great things coming from you my dear."

They left the store after paying for the wand and headed to the pet store. There were hundreds of owls, rats, and toads around the store. Ella had no idea what to pick. She was walking around when an owl caught her eye. It was a beautiful barn owl with intelligent amber eyes. Ella went up to the cage and saw the bird was still quite young, and the bird watched her hooting at her.

"I would like this one," Ella said to the professor who bought the owl and some treats for it. The store clerk said it was a wise choice and she would be excellent for mailing letters. Ella was full of energy carrying her stuff down Diagon Alley. She was going to a school of magic and was a witch.

They rode the underground home and Ella had gotten out a book titled: Hogwarts Founders: Talents, Secrets, and Wonders. Each founder seemed to have a good house; she liked Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the best. Slytherin was the exception since he supposedly made a chamber to kill people like her. HufflePuff was okay too since it meant you were really nice and you could still be talented in that house.

"Have you decided on a name for your owl?" Professor Snape asked her. He was curious about her. She was different from other children and witches in general.

"I think Rowena, like Rowena Ravenclaw. You like that don't you?" She told her professor then asked the bird who hooted happily.

"That is a very nice name." He commented. When they reached the house the professor explained to the parents that Ella would need to be at the train station on September first to catch her train to Hogwarts on Platform nine and three-quarters. It was rather difficult since her father wanted to throw numerous objects at the professor. Ella couldn't wait for school to begin and for her to actually make friends. It seemed as though she'd get what she wished, no more Allison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? I know I'm really trying to make HufflePuff sound good, but it is my house on Pottermore so I've got to represent! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

Hogwarts Express

September first seemed to be years away. Each day passed excruciatingly slow as she marked off the days on her calendar. With a week left she asked her parents how she was going to get to the station. It was one of the only times they had spoken since she arrived home from Diagon Alley. Both were extremely cold to her and she didn't know how they would ever snap out of the feeling. She thought they'd be more civil since she was their only child, but they had never truly wanted to be parents in Ella's mind. The night before the first they gave her enough money to take a taxi to the station and get home when term ended.

At six am Ella awoke and knew she'd never get back to sleep. So she got ready to go as quiet as possible. By seven she was ready and leaving with her supplies and Rowena. The owl seemed to be her only friend. The taxi driver seemed to hesitate driving her, but she told him she had money and if he said no she would walk. The man decided he'd rather drive her then let her walk alone. By eight she was at the train station with nothing to do. She got out her texts books and read different things from them. Mostly spells and such.

"Ella, is that you?" She turned around nearly an hour and a half later to see Angelina pushing a cart with her parents.

"Hello Angelina! I-I didn't know how to get to the platform," she said slightly embarrassed.

She laughed, "Watch us!" The girl and her parents then walked over to the section in between the platform and walked straight into a brick pillar separating the platforms. Ella got up and pushed her cart where they had gone and found herself on another platform completely. It was filled with families who had toads, rats, owls, and even some cats.

Parents were saying goodbye to their children as they got aboard a large scarlet train. On the side were the words: Hogwarts Express. It was an amazing engine and she was in awe once more at this new world she belonged to. Pushing her cart she tried to find a place to get on the train. She got to an opening and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Ella, dear!" She exclaimed happy to see me. "Where are your parents?"

"They didn't want to come," she informed the woman.

Mrs. Weasley's smile faltered, "Even though you won't see them until next summer?"

She nodded, "They won't even speak with me, as though all this is my fault."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head disapprovingly, "Some of these Muggles, they just don't understand what family means. Write us anytime you want Ella, we'd love to hear how your year is going. What's your owl's name?"

"Rowena," Ella stated beaming as the owl hooted cheerfully for being acknowledged.

"What a beautiful name! Off you go Ella," she left and looked behind her as a group of three red-headed children came to say goodbye to their mother.

Soon enough she found a compartment that was empty. With a lot of difficulties she pushed her trunk into the overhead cage and put Rowena and her cage up there too. She watched out the window as parents gave their last goodbyes to their kids. It was sad, but Ella had gotten used to her parents not wanting to show up to things. The last few children hoped aboard as the train let out a whistle and started to move away.

Slow at first then growing in speed. Parents waved to their kids as their windows passed and younger siblings like the two youngest Weasley's chased the train until it had turned a corner and left the station. Ella watched some fields pass by and then her compartment door opened.

A girl with blond hair and kind brown eyes walked in with her trunk.

She nervously asked me, "Is anyone else in here?"

"Nope, just me," Ella replied and they both pushed the trunk into the other cage along with the girl's owl.

"I'm Ella Worthington."

"Katie Bell." The girl said smiling shyly.

"Are your parents magic or Muggle?" Ella asked wanting to know.

Katie's eyes narrowed a bit, "They're magic, why? Does that matter to you?"

Ella shook her head, "Quite the opposite actually, my parents are both Muggles."

"Oh, sorry, there are people here, that I heard think they're superior to Muggle-Borns. I didn't know if you were one of them," Katie explained smiling apologetically.

"That's alright, I understand," she said returning a smile.

"What house do you want to be in?" Katie asked happy to move on.

Ella thought for a second, "Gryffindor, I think. Don't let my owl fool you, her name's Rowena, I think Gryffindor would be a better house for me then Ravenclaw."

Katie nodded, "I want to be in Gryffindor too. Hopefully we'll be together, I heard you get to share a dorm if you do!"

Ella smiled at the idea of sharing a room with Katie, "That'd be excellent! Now, do you know anything about Quidditch?"

She seemed thrilled to hear me mention the sport, "Oh yes, it's marvelous! I love playing Quidditch, too bad first years can't."

"Well, can you explain what it is to me? I don't know much," Ella said somewhat embarrassed.

Katie launched into a full out explanation of the sport and the players. She told her about the snitch, Quaffle, and Bludgers. She described that the Seeker gets the snitch while the two Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their teammates. A Keeper keeps the Quaffle from going into the three different goal posts.

"There are three Chasers who try to score on the Keeper with the Quaffle," Katie said.

"I think you'd be a great Chaser," Ella told her.

She beamed, "That's what I'm going to try out for! But you haven't even seen me so you can't say I'd be any good."

Ella smiled back, "I'm sure you'll make it! I don't need to see you play, but you should watch out for a Bludger your first match!"

"Oh, how adorable, a Blood Traitor is teaching a MudBlood about Quidditch," a boy sneered.

The girls jumped to their feet at the sight of four boys all in robes with a snake on their chest. Ella didn't know what either of those words meant, but was sure that they weren't good.

"Slytherins," Katie practically hissed, "what d'you think you're doing here? Got nothing better to do then pick on a couple of first years?"

"Just seeing what's coming in, doesn't look good, does it? Another MudBlood," the boy went on saying and the others laughed. Katie and Ella drew their wands and Ella thought hard about a spell she could use.

"Now, Warrington we aren't bullying first years or using such foul language, are we?" Angelina's voice said loudly. The boys hurried away. "The nerve of some people!" Angelina snorted walking into our apartment with another girl and guy. They all had dark eyes and hair as well as tanned skin, they could have been related for all Ella knew.

Quickly Ella said, "Angelina, this is Katie Bell. Katie, this is Angelina Johnson." They said hi to each other and shook hands.

Katie said, "We were talking about Quidditch before they showed up. Ella thinks I'm going to be a Chaser!"

Ella nodded, "We'll not just you, I'd imagine Angelina and the other girl are going to try out this year and you three will be the best Gryffindor chasers!"

Angelina blushed slightly, "How d'you know?"

"I've seen it! The three of you on brooms passing the Quaffle back and forth while scoring goals!" Ella exclaimed happily.

Everyone looked at her with odd looks on their faces she quickly explained, "I see different things in my dreams and lately they've been coming true. It just happens." Ella was sure they'd outlaw her as a freak for being able to see bits of the future. Instead they shrugged as if to just except that was the way she was.

"You must have some Seer way back in your bloodline," the other girl said.

The boy spoke next in a very familiar voice, "Well, where are our manners? I'm Lee, Lee Jordan. This is Alicia Spinnet and you seem to know our dear Angelina already. We are going to be second years, but never fear, we don't bully first years!"

"Ever thought of being the announcer for Quidditch games? You might want to try out for it," Ella said happy to see him smile.

"No way I'd be allowed to! I'm biased, Gryffindor all the way for me," Lee said laughing.

They laughed with him and Ella said, "It might make the matches more…interesting if you are!"

After a few hours a trolley came by asking for if they wanted food. Ella looked down at her feet knowing she had no money for the woman and wouldn't be getting anything. The others noticing this bought extra food to share with Ella and everyone else.

"Here try these Ella, they really hop like frogs!" Alicia said handing me a container with Chocolate Frog written on it. She was amazed by it as it acted like a real frog. She had to trap it in order to eat it. Then she noticed a card at the bottom of the packet. It had a witch on it and Lee's eyes widened.

"I'll give you all my Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands for that card!" He said excitedly.

Ella gave him the card and asked, "What's so important about the card?"

"I've been looking for Circe forever! She's one of the only cards I haven't got, but now I do!" Lee said happily.

Angelina smiled and tossed her another frog, "Here, start your collection, but if it's Agrippa I want it." Ella nodded and was pleased to see it was Albus Dumbledore. She had seen him in several dreams and enjoyed knowing her first card was her Headmaster.

"Wait!" Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Angelina yelled as she was about to pop some sort of bean in her mouth. It was green and looked like her favorite type of Jelly Bean.

"What?" She asked completely terrified she'd done something wrong. There were five boxes of the beans so she hadn't taken someone's since this was hers.

Alicia quickly explained, "Those are Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, they mean every flavor. You get some good ones like chocolate, cherry tarts, and marshmallow, but you can also get vomit, earwax, and trout!" Ella's eyes widened as she looked at the container. They no longer seemed to be innocent candies.

Lee noticed he look on her face and quickly said, "I'll eat mine with you Ella! We'll brave it out together." Everyone soon joined their braveness and tried as many colors as they could. Ella, Lee, and Angelina became victorious in eating all their beans even though quite a few they had wanted to spit out the taste was so foul.

Katie laughed, "Ella, I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor now. How many people are brave enough to try every bean in a Bertie Bott's container?"

Ella smiled and Lee said, "I dunno I think it's more of stupidity then bravery!"

He was hit by Ella, "You ate them all too, now who's stupid?" It had grown dark and everyone got into their robes. The second years had their robes with their Gryffindor lion and colors on them while Katie's and Ella's were still plain.

"I think I'll be going back to the twins now," Lee informed us leaving.

Ella started getting nervous and Katie mirrored the same nervousness. They had no idea how they got sorted into their houses. Katie's parents wanted it to be a surprise for her and both had gotten out books to try and suck in any knowledge they thought they'd need. Angelina and Alicia had started talking about their tryouts and what they couldn't wait to do when they had arrived at the castle. Neither would give either first year a hint of what was coming for them.

The train stopped and everyone started to get out. Ella and Katie got off and looked around for where they should go. They couldn't see anything right now.

"Firs' years this way, c'mon, firs' years!" A voice bellowed. A large man who was several feet tall and wide was trying to round up all the first year students. She had seen him in a dream and heard his name even. He waved a hand that was the size of a trash can lid and yelled for everyone to come forward. He looked down at Ella and smiled, "Hello there."

Ella looked at him and nervously said, "Hello" He smiled at her through his mane of tangled hair and beard.

His beetle black eyes looked down at her and he said, "Hello there, wha's yer name?"

"E-Ella, sir," she mumbled.

"No need ter be afraid o' me. I'm Hagrid. Dumbledore's told me about yeh. He said to make sure yeh go to his office straigh' after dinner. Had stuff ter talk to yeh abou'." Ella nodded.

Hagrid started to walk forward and the scared group of kids followed behind. They went up a narrow path and as they got closer to a lake several kids gasped. On top of a mountain was a vast castle with many bright window as well as towers and turrets. They were all hypnotized by the castle and hardly realized that they were going to walk into the lake until Hagrid stopped them all.

"No more'n four in a boat," Hagrid bellowed. Katie and Ella stepped into a boat that had another boy and girl in it. The boats magically started to go across the lake to the castle. Ella couldn't believe she was going to live in a castle; it was like she was a princess. They finally go to the school and got out of the boats.

Hagrid turned to the group with a large smile on his face, "Lemme be the firs' ter welcome yeh to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: She's at Hogwarts! YAY...but is she gonna be in Gryffindor? And Who are the twins Lee went to meet? (Well okay I think we all know that one!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

The Sorting Hat

The children were lead into a room by a stern woman name Professor McGonagall and waited for the next adult to get them and bring them to wherever they would be sorted. Each child shivered, terrified of what they might have to do.

"My brother said something about battling a magical creature!"

"I heard it was doing as many spells as you could!"

"No way, I think you have to do an obstacle course!" Kids were yelling trying to see what they could find out. Ella looked at Katie and both could see they were equally scared. Professor McGonagall walked in and everyone seemed like they would faint.

"If you would please follow me in a single file line," the professor said strictly. Ella got behind Katie and had a boy behind her. They walked into another room and gasped as they saw the ceiling was enchanted to show the sky. There were four long tables lining the hall and then a long one where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall set a stool and hat down in front of the school and everyone grew quiet as they leaned forward towards the hat.

Without warning a large tear near the brim opened and sang:

_I once was young_

_I hadn't a single tear_

_Time has frayed me_

_And I'm needing repair_

_But my words are true_

_My placings just_

_Just put me on_

_I'm something to trust_

_I'll put you with Gryffindor_

_Brave and daring_

_You'll be accepted_

_These folk are caring_

_Maybe with Hufflepuff you'll be_

_Friendly and loyal_

_A crowd who's modest_

_So unafraid of toil_

_Perhaps Slytherin is your place_

_Ambitious and cunning_

_Famous in their kind_

_That leave the weak running_

_Then last Ravenclaw could I put you_

_Smart and creative_

_If you have wisdom_

_You'll be a native_

_So come on down_

_Don't be shy_

_Put me on your head_

_I never lie!_

The hall erupted in applause when the song ended and the hat had become still. It was amazing. All they had to do was put on a hat. That seemed easy.

"When I call your name please come up and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall yelled to everyone. "Bell, Katie." Katie froze at hearing her name first. Ella gave her a nudge and she walked up to the hat and sat on the stool.

The hat contemplated for only a second or two before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left erupted in applause. More kids were called up.

"Chang, Cho."

"RAVENCLAW!" Ella couldn't keep track of the students and where they went. More and more were sorted and she started to get nervous. What if she was the last? What if something went wrong for her? Angelina and Alicia were smiling at her and trying to encourage her that everything would be okay. Katie was waving as she sat next to Angelina who sat next to Lee. He kept pointing at a seat next to two identical red-headed boys. As though he were saying that if I got into Gryffindor I was to sit there.

"Worthington, Ella." Professor McGonagall yelled. Ella noticed there were still two more who had to wait and walked up to the stool. She sat down and the hat covered her eyes as it was placed on her.

"Well, well, well," the hat said, "brilliant mind, yes. I haven't seen a mind so great since Rowena herself. You're Muggle-Born so Slytherin won't do and too much talent to be clouded by rumors HufflePuff's face. I see great bravery and caring for friends, yet it is though you have Ravenclaw blood flowing through your veins. I've never seen so much of it before. Maybe Ravenclaw? Odd, I feel as though I can hear Rowena herself telling me to put you in Gryffindor. I think I shall, but you are certainly in the Ravenclaw bloodline, child. I must say though, GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran over to the table as they cheered for her. She sat next to the red-headed twins and watched the remaining two be put into Slytherin. She couldn't believe that the hat put her in Gryffindor. What was the blood of a Ravenclaw thing about too?

"Hello, I'm Fred Weasley," the red-head next to her said.

"And I'm his twin George," said the other. She looked at them both and saw that Fred seemed to be sharper and more mischievous looking. George seemed to be friendlier looking and a little less witty then Fred, but still extremely witty, if that made any sense.

"I'm Ella," she said smiling.

"What took so long? You were a Hatstall, you sat on there for five minutes, that's really rare!" Lee exclaimed to Ella.

"It couldn't decide where to put me, said something about having a lot of Ravenclaw in me yet still wanting me in Gryffindor! It seemed really confused." Ella explained to the boys.

"Wow and to think mine said _Another Weasley_," George joked. She smiled at the twins. They seemed to have taken a special liking to her. Fred and George looked at her and immediately wanted to be her friend. Food had magically appeared on the plates. It was an amazing sight; Ella had never seen so much food in her life. It wasn't like she was ever starved, but her parents weren't into home cooking. She helped herself to most of the food and found the chocolate eclairs that appeared with the desert to be the best thing she'd ever tasted. When the feast had ended Dumbledore stood and started his speech.

"Welcome all the new students and old as well. I'd like to remind you that the forest is forbidden from all students and that this year shall be a great one. Now it's time for the school song!" He waved his wand and lyrics shot out on ribbons. "Any tempo you feel will be perfectly fine."

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

Ella's voice was light and sweet Fred noticed. He and his brother decided over the summer to do a funeral march to the song and were the last ones doing it. Fred could see Ella trying not to giggle at the two. He thought she had one of the prettiest voices he'd ever heard. Beside him George thought the exact same.

Everyone started to leave the Great Hall and Ella remembered she had to see Dumbledore. She told the twins right when she remembered. To her surprise they wanted to go with her.

"You don't know your way around so it'd be terrible for you to be wandering about the castle without the slightest idea of where to go!" Fred said and they started to lead her to Dumbledore's office.

"Besides, Fred and I know the way by heart! Been there many of times," George said proudly as though it were the best thing they'd done. They reached the office and stopped.

"Blimey, I don't know the password," Fred said bewildered.

"D'you know it?" George asked her.

Ella shook her head, "I can guess. Mars Bar?" The gargoyle leapt out of the way and revealed the spiral staircase that led to his office. The twins and Ella walked up and entered the office.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, Ella and the Weasley twins how nice."

"Sorry Professor, they came so they could show me the way to the dormitory when we were done," Ella explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"Quite understandable, though, I must put a charm on you both so you won't hear what we say," Dumbledore informed them. They nodded and he flicked his wand towards them. "Now, Ella, I wish to talk to you about this gift of yours. The one where you already know a good deal of things before they happen."

She nodded, "Well, I just see them clearly. I've seen the twins as Beaters for Gryffindor as well as the whole team for next year. I know the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts is cursed so the teacher only lasts a year. I've seen other things too professor, things for the past, but I think near future as well. Most pertain to one boy."

"Might I ask who the boy is?"

"I believe his name is Harry Potter, Professor," Ella told him.

The old man nodded, "Yes, well, I must say some things you see are quiet harmless to be told to others, but some dreams of the future could have a heavy impact on different events. I advise you to not say a word about a future you see unless it is a nearly meaningless thing also you should probably keep your gift to only those you are closest to. Understand?" Ella nodded thoroughly understanding. "Good, if it proves to be too hard to keep from changing different things you must inform me. Now off to bed with you!" He flicked his wand at the twins who could hear again.

"What did he want?" George asked.

"Says I shouldn't try to give out fortunes that are too big, because they could change the outcome," Ella informed the boys who nodded. They got to a portrait of a Fat Lady and the boys gave her the password. Habberdashkins.

"You're dorm will be over there with a sign saying first years on it," George told me.

"See you in the morning," said Fred smiling as she climbed the stairs.

George looked at his twin and asked, "What do you think of her?"

"She's nice and funny, don't you think?" Fred replied as they went to their own dorm.

"Ella did get all our jokes and laughed each time," George said silently adding. He thought she was pretty too. "I think we'll be great friends." Fred nodded at that and thought the same as his twin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Hope these notes aren't annoying!) Two twins and one Ella, Uh-oh. I'm sure that will be worked out though, who thinks which twin would be better for her? They're too young being only 1st/2nd years for it to be decided yet. I've also already got an idea, but I want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch TryOuts

Quidditch Try-outs

School started the next day and finding classes was exceptionally hard for Ella and Katie. Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Fred and George helped them a lot though. So far Fred, George, and Ella were inseparable when it came to everything except classes. When it came to classes Ella was top of the year in everything. Slytherins couldn't seem to do better than her even in Potions. She gave Snape absolutely no reason to take points from Gryffindor or off her potions. Snape was starting to look for anyway to take points away from her now. He couldn't let his Gryffindor-hating reputation be tarnished because of one girl. Ella kept her mouth shut. The twins started their pranking and Ella helped a lot. She'd get them away so they wouldn't get in trouble, but if the prank was too big she'd stop them from going overboard.

The twins went to the Owlery to send their mom a letter after a week of school.

_Dear Mum,_

_ We are having a great term so far and we've made a new friend. She's a first year and very funny, nice, sweet, and smart! Her name is Ella and we are super close, she thinks we are going to be Beaters on the Quidditch team. Tryouts are coming up very soon! Our grades are going well and we aren't getting too many detentions._

_ Love Gred and Forge_

They attached the letter to Errol, the family owl, and watched as it flew away. Ella was nervous when the flying lessons started for first years. Everyone said they were exceptional flyers but Ella had never touched a broomstick in her life unless it was to clean.

They walked out on the field for their lesson with the Slytherins. There were brooms set out in front of everyone and the students went to stand beside the brooms. Madam Hooch wasn't there yet so the students still could talk to each other.

"You'll do fine Ella, most of the people that are boasting won't be very good anyways," Katie assured her.

"Of course, this group is _lucky. _We'll all be better then the MudBlood over there," Jonathon Zahareth, a particularly nasty Slytherin, said. Katie's fists clenched as did Ella's she learned that MudBlood was a terrible name for someone with Muggle parents. Zahareth seemed to flaunt his pureblood status ten times as much as any other Slytherin. It annoyed other houses greatly.

"I'd say my blood is much cleaner then yours, Zahareth," Ella spat.

He sneered, "But my parents are from long lines of pure witches and wizards, your parents are Muggles." The Slytherins around him made a faces and acted as though a Muggle was a disease.

"Alright, settle down!" Madam Hooch said making an appearance. "Now everyone I want you listening to what I say. Put your hands over your brooms and yell UP."

Most kids started yelling up and had nothing happen. Zahareth was one of them. Ella looked at her broom and then at Katie. On Katie's first try her broom came into her hands.

"Up," Ella said and the broom did nothing. "UP!" She yelled to it and it shot up into her hands. Zahareth gave a nasty glare to the two Gryffindor girls and it took ten more minutes for the group of first year to get their brooms in their hands.

"Alright, now I want you to get up on your broom and on my whistle you'll jump a few feet into the air, hover for a minute or two, and then come back down," Madam Hooch ordered. She and Katie jumped into the air for a minute or two and then came back down. Several students had troubles with this, but the girls were naturals. All the worrying Ella had done was for nothing. Everything they learned Ella would do amazingly, Katie too. They would both shoot smiles at Zahareth who was having immense trouble with his broom.

"That. Was. Brilliant!" Katie said emphasizing each word. The girls were walking back to the common room after their successful flying lesson.

"Did you see the look on Zahareth's face when we were able to spin around and shoot into the air without any trouble?" Ella asked laughing at the memory. Katie laughed and nodded. They got in the common room to see the twins and Lee waiting for them while doing some homework.

"I'm going to fall asleep if I have to read the International Warlock Convention of 1289 one more time!" Lee said letting his head fall on his book.

"I think I'm going to just die of boredom!" Fred groaned.

"Oh please do, you'd be doing everyone a favor," Ella said teasingly.

Fred looked up and grinned, "Wow, still in one piece I see."

George went along with his brother and teased, "We thought they'd be scraping you off the field by now!"

"Nope, we were excellent, the best there, but keep talking. I'm going to be watching your tryouts tomorrow," Ella said grinning.

The boys were soon able to finish with Ella's help and they all went into bed. The twins had trouble sleeping because of tryouts and lay awake for hours. When morning had come they felt as though they had gotten no sleep.

"Ready to become Beaters?" Ella said smiling and trying to assure them they'd get on the team. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia weren't touching any of their food. When it was time they left to go to the Quidditch pitch and Ella followed with Lee.

"I thought you were trying out for the commentator?" Ella asked him.

He laughed, "Position is filled for this year, but they are in their seventh year, so next year I'll go for it!"

She got into the stands and one by one those who were trying out came on the field. Everyone looked insanely nervous and some were talking, but Ella couldn't hear them from inside the stands. The captain, Charlie Weasley, came out and started to give instruction. He flew up and the Keeper Oliver Wood went to the goal post. Angelina rose into the air.

"Go Angelina!" Ella yelled. She hadn't heard her. Ella felt nervous for Angelina and watched as Charlie passed her the Quaffle and she shot seven goals. She made every one of them. Alicia was up next and got four goals. Two seventh years got four goals as well. Next came the Beater tryouts. Fred and George went first and did an amazing job. Each Bludger that attempted to go near them was shot away with ease. They shot around to protect the other teammates like bullets. The next people weren't so good. Their aim sent several Bludgers at teammates and those who were trying out.

Lee and Ella started talking and weren't paying attention. One burly fifth year who was last to tryout hit a Bludger towards the stands. It hit Ella in the side of the head and Lee in the face.

Ella blinked and sat up, "What- ouch- happened?"

"Careful now, a Bludger is a nasty thing to have hitting your head, but you'll be alright," Charlie explained. Fred and George stood next to him looking equally white in the face. Lee lay in the next bed still unconscious.

"Please tell me the one who hit the Bludger at us isn't on the team," Ella said lying back down.

"Nope, we made the team. Angelina did too and Alicia is a reserve!" George said happily. Ella smiled at the great news.

"Excellent, when will I be able to leave?" Ella asked curiously.

Charlie smiled, "Nothing keeps you down for long, I guess. Madam Pomfrey said you'd be able to go as soon as you woke up, but you might have a slight headache. She also said if you get blurry vision or faint that you should come back right away."

She sat up again and leaned her feet over the edge of her bed. She certainly had a headache. It wasn't very little, though. The twins helped her stand and made sure she was steady before letting go.

"What about Lee?" Ella asked through clenched teeth.

"He has to stay overnight, maybe you should too, you know. To rest up and leave in the morning," Fred said trying to hide his worry.

George trying to do the same, but not doing as good of a job said, "It's obvious that you're in pain, you should stay here."

Ella sat back down on the bed and after a few minutes got under the covers once more, "I'm leaving tomorrow though, I have homework that needs to be finished." The boys nodded and left her to sleep since it was getting late in the castle as well.

When they were nearly to the Common Room Charlie turned on his brothers, "Some girl, huh? You two really her, don't you?"

The twins smiled and said simultaneously, "Yeah."

Their brother grinned, "I think she's sweet, and a good friend for you two to have. I like her as well. Maybe she'd like to come over for the Christmas holidays?"

The twins looked up in shock, "That'd be great-"

"Wonderful-"

"Amazing-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point, you'd love it," Charlie said laughing at their enthusiasm. "I think you two have a crush on her."

"NO!" Both yelled.

George then said, "She understands us and is different. She knows more than others here and loves to have a good joke. She's _only_ a friend."

Fred nodded, "We wouldn't like her like _that_!"

George finishing his brother's statement said, "Girls are gross in _that_ way!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Of course." Charlie sat down in the common room and decided to write a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ School is going excellent so far. Care of Magical Creatures is still my favorite subject and I'm making sure my grades are good enough for N.E.W.T.S. Percy is studying hard like always and the twins just made the Quidditch team. They are getting close to a sweet girl named Ella. I like her, she seems very nice. The boys tell me they have no crush on her, but I don't know how long that will last. She took a nasty Bludger to the head while watching the Quidditch tryouts. I had to practically pull Fred and George out of the hospital wing._

_ It might be too soon to ask, but I think Fred and George would love it if Ella could come to the Burrow for the Christmas holiday, as long as it's alright with her parents. Everything is going excellent and I can't wait to hear how things are at home. Give Ron and Ginny my love._

_Charlie _

He was intent on sending the letter in the morning and then would wait for Ella to send an owl to her parents' house. He liked the girl a lot. She was very bright and a good influence on the twins. He humored himself with an image of one of the twins holding hands with her. He wouldn't mind being a brother-in-law to her. Smiling to himself he went to his dorm.


	6. Chapter 6: Letters and Predictions

The Letter and Prediction

"Ickle firstie, lost?" Peeves questioned Ella as she walked around trying to find the Owlery.

"Yes, but I know you, you won't help me!" She said to the poltergeist. He cackled and she left to find the Owlery. Finally she came to the Owlery. Ella took her letter to Rowena and tied it to her held out foot.

Ella stroked her head and Rowena hooted affectionately, "Take this to my parents, try not to scare them if you can." Rowena hooted again as to say alright and then took off. Ella couldn't wait for the reply. She was sure her parents wouldn't care where she went for Christmas as long as it wasn't home. Halloween was right around the corner by now and Ella kept having dreams of the boy. She was now certain his name was Harry Potter and he had survived an attack when he was about one year old. His parents died leaving him to be with his aunt and uncle and the only thing he had to show the attack was a lightning scar on his forehead.

There were images of people shaking his hands and people saying You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gave him the scar. Dumbledore was in a dream saying that the murderer's name was Voldemort and that you should say the name because fear in a name increases fear in the thing itself. Ella wanted to know who Voldemort was and why people feared him. Percy Weasley was the person she decided to go to. He was always knowledgeable.

"Hello Percy," she said smiling. He liked her right away just like the twins. Percy though she was smart and well behaved.

"Oh, hello Ella, I hear you might be coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" He asked her.

Ella nodded, "Yes, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," Percy said putting down his homework.

"Who is Lord Voldemort," she asked innocently.

Percy gasped and nearly fell over, "Do not say his name! He killed hundreds, if not, thousands of people. He went as bad as you could go, maybe even worse. He was at full power until he went to kill the Potters. He killed the father and the mother but couldn't kill the son, Harry. They say he died that night and the boy lived with only a lightning scar."

"I see, well Dumbledore said that by fearing a name you increase fear in the thing itself. I don't want to fear Voldemort or his name," she said shrugging. Percy didn't seem happy about it but decided to not let it be an issue.

The next day the Owl Post was delivered and an owl landed in front of Charlie, Ella, Fred and George. Charlie took the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Charlie, we are so thrilled to hear the twins are the new Beaters on the Quidditch team. I, personally, am thrilled they found a girl who is both as fun-loving as them as well as someone who can keep them in line. I think I might already know who Ella is from a meeting in Diagon Alley. ("She has met me!" Ella said happy that she remembered her.) The fact that Fred and George are watching over a younger student that is very smart, funny, and nice is delightful news. I would love to have her over for Christmas as well as her parents approve. Love Mum, Dad, Ron, and Ginny."

Ella smiled and then received a hard peck. She looked at the source and saw Rowena sitting impatiently with her leg out. Her feathers were slightly ruffled Ella noticed while untying the letter.

"You must have had a tough flight by the looks of it," she said helping a few feathers lie down. "I hope my parents were too nasty too to you."

Rowena hooted as if to say, "They were, but I forgive you." She took a bite out of Ella's toast and flew off. Ella unfolded her letter to see what her parents had to say.

_**Ella,**_

_**How dare you send an owl to the house! We do not need such abnormality floating in and out of our lives. We do not care what you do with that lot of yours just as long as you leave us out of it. As far as we are concerned we do not have a daughter any longer. If you are expecting some sort of Christmas present you are mistaken. We do not give presents to some witch who is not our child. You are lucky that we are even going to allow you to stay in our home over the summer holidays. Do not contact us with that retched owl again or we will call Animal Control and have it dealt with.**_

_**Deepest Regards,**_

_**Timothy and Emily Worthington**_

Ella stared at letter not believing what she read. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she no longer felt hungry. She couldn't look at the twins or anyone else. Her letter was left on the table as she ran out of the Great Hall. She didn't want anyone to see her tears. By the time she got to the common room she was threatening to burst. Barely uttering the password she got in and ran to a chair in the furthest corner of the room. She put her knees to her chest and hugged them with her arms. She buried her head into her knees and let the tears come out. Everyone was still at breakfast; she hoped no one would find her.

Charlie grabbed the letter as soon as she was out of the hall and read it, twice. He couldn't believe what he read. That lot of yours. Don't have a daughter any longer. Not parents of a witch. These people were vial and did not deserve a sweet girl like Ella. He thrust the note to the twins and stood ready to leave once they were done reading. Fred and George's eyes became narrower with each word they read.

"I can't believe someone would write that to their own kid!" George near shouted with his temper rising terribly.

Fred was just the same, "They're gits! Ella doesn't deserve being treated like that." Both of them stormed off and Charlie followed them. They found Ella in the Common Room. She was shaking and though they couldn't see her face they knew she was crying. The twins were immediately by her side.

"You don't need them."

"They don't deserve you."

"Please don't cry." They tried out some jokes and kept trying to comfort her. Charlie didn't know who was saying which thing.

Ella looked up and said, "Thanks Fred; thanks George." She looked at each of them as she said it and seemed to know which was which. Charlie left the group to be alone and decided to write their mom saying Ella could come. He hated what her mother and father had said to her, but he had rarely ever seen Fred or George act that way to someone outside of the family.

Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Ella walked around the grounds of the school. It had been over a week since the hateful letter and Angelina and Alicia were telling Ella and Katie about the Halloween Feast. It made Ella's stomach growl as she realized that the feast wasn't until tomorrow. The second years left to go to Quidditch practice and Katie suggested they go to Hagrid's. They made their way over and passed a girl who Ella thought she recognized. She'd never seen her looks before but a general feeling around her gave the impression she'd been in a dream.

"Wotcher, firsties!" the girl said. She had blue hair and brown eyes.

"Hello," Ella and Katie chorused smiling at her.

"I'm Tonks, well Nymphadora, but I hate being called that, you are?"

"Katie Bell."

"Ella Worthington." The girls smiled at her and saw she was in Hufflepuff.

Tonks smiled back at them, "I remember you two getting sorted; the hat took awfully long for you." She pointed at Ella, "I'm in my seventh year."

"Are you going to try to be an Auror?" Ella asked suddenly, though she didn't know what an Auror was.

The seventh year took a step back, "An Auror? I've thought about it, but I don't know. I am taking all the classes for it though."

Ella nodded, "I think you should try, but what's an Auror?"

The look Tonks gave her next was one like she was totally insane Katie decided to explain, "We think Ella's got some Seer in her. She knows things before they happen and has been guessing things since she arrived here! But she's Muggle-Born, that's why it's odd."

"Oh, I see now. An Auror is someone who works for the Ministry of Magic. They protect people and try to find Dark Wizards," Tonks said. Then said, "You know I don't feel like blue is my color today." She got out a little mirror and screwed up her eyes. Very frizzy blonde hair appeared and she sighed.

"I just can't find a color to suit me!"

"Have you ever tried spiky, bubble gum pink?" Ella asked curiously. Tonks looked in the mirror once again and the hair became pink and shrunk back.

Her eyes widened, "I love this! It just looks like me, don't you think?" Ella and Katie nodded smiling as wide as she was. "Where are you two off to by the way?"

"Hagrid's!" They chorused.

"Can I tag along? I haven't seen him yet," Tonks said smiling. The girls nodded and spent the afternoon in Hagrid's hut. Tonks and Ella were able to save Katie from the mistake of eating his rock cakes or having her teeth cemented by the fudge. They enjoyed talking to Hagrid and hearing him talk about different people who went to the school. Finally they went back to the castle. Ella was exhausted and went to bed after completing her homework.

A man in a turban was running into the Great Hall in her dreams. Everyone looked at him.

"Troll- Troll in the dungeons – thought you'd like to know." An instant uproar came when the man fainted. People screamed and looked utterly terrified. Dumbledore made an order to get all the students to their houses. Ella saw Percy immediately jump up saying to follow him because he was a Prefect.

She wanted to congratulate him, but then she saw a black haired boy and a red haired boy stand up. They were going after the troll! Ella tried to move, but the dream was ending.

Ella woke up on Halloween wondering what would happen next year. It seemed as though an uprising was coming and it sent shivers down Ella's spine. She only saw things every so often. Her dreams were sporadic and repeating. She could only see so much. Some dreams worried her since they looked positively frightening.

The whole day was spent joking around. The twins and Ella were nearly caught setting off Dung Booms on the seventh floor. The three ran past the Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry and saw a door. They took it as their opportunity to hide and found it was a broom closet. They stayed in until they were sure Filch was gone.

"Wow, lucky hiding spot, I don't think I've ever seen it before," George said as they walked back to the common room.

"I doubt you'll ever find it again, it doesn't seem like a room that's meant to be there," Ella told them. They just shrugged and they laughed all the way back to the common room.

That night they thoroughly enjoyed the feast as they watch pumpkins float around the Great Hall. Games were played and everyone had a good time. Ella tried to keep the dream about next Halloween out of her head, but it was difficult. Who could forget a troll so easily?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Ella's parents are Delightful, huh? They nearly make the Dursley's look like compassionate wizard lovers! (Nearly) As for the Broom closet, I hope those who have read the Order of the Phoenix caught my reference ;) I might not update for a while, but I'll be working on it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Snakes, Lions, and Ravens

Snakes, Lions, and Ravens

The first Quidditch match came faster than anyone had ever guessed once Halloween was over. Ella, Katie, and Lee tried to be at every practice the team had so they could support Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. They sometimes weren't able to make it because their homework loads were piling up. The group spent many long nights trying to catch up. Soon enough it was game day and the ones who would be playing couldn't eat a thing.

"You've got to eat."

"No," the two said together.

"Where's your usual bravado? The, we are the best at whatever we do attitude?" Ella questioned the twins. They both stuck out their tongues.

Oliver Wood came up and told them they had to go. Ella and Lee decided they would go to the pitch so they could get really good seats. Katie and Alicia decided to stay a little longer and finish their breakfast. They sat for nearly twenty minutes talking about what would happen if they won.

The teams arrived on the field and Ella couldn't help but let the excitement rise in her. She had never seen a real Quidditch match before. The teams walked on the field and all you could see was the red and gold in one area then silver and green in the other. The captains shook hands and everyone mounted their brooms. A commentator spoke into the enchanted microphone as though he was rather bored.

"It's a Slytherin, they can't do anything right. Even commentate!" Lee groaned to Ella.

"Here comes the Excellent Slytherin team versing those Gryffindor's. They have stunk for five years now and I'd assume nothing much has changed for that. –The Snitch is released and the game begins. –Johnson takes the Quaffle and heads to the Slytherin end of the pitch –she is quickly intercepted by Flint who heads back to the Gryffindor end."

The game was full of twists, turns, and fouls (mostly Slytherin.) Ella was in love with it. The twins were superb and Angelina scored 3 goals. Everyone was cheering as Angelina went to score her 4th goal and the Slytherin Beater Bole hit her with his bat causing her to drop it.

"FOUL!" Ella yelled trying to see if Angelina was alright. Lee was yelling so loud Katie had to cover her ears, but she was screaming too. Just as the game resumed the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs got the Snitch. Slytherin won just barely. The Gryffindor's were disappointed, but they were going to have a party in the common room anyways.

"Loser house, loser team, not that difficult to figure out," a voice said behind the group as the walked to the Common Room.

Ella nudged Lee forward to try and get him to leave, but he wouldn't move," Come on Lee let's just go, they're not worth any fight."

She was about to drag Lee away, but Zahareth decided to join the conversation, "Of course a Muggle-Born would walk away from a fight, they don't know enough magic to defend themselves."

"Not so brave with all the teachers close by, can't call me names now," Ella said only slightly phased. She wasn't going to grab for her wand, yet.

"I can call you a MudBlood whenever I want," he spat. Lee, Alicia, and Katie all grabbed for their wands but Ella waved her hand as if to signal it was her fight.

"Sure," she shrugged, "call me whatever you want, but it makes no difference. Muggle-Borns are no different from purebloods. I probably know more magic then you do anyhow."

"_TARAN-"_

"_RICTUSEMPRA!" _Ella yelled before he could finish his spell. Before anyone could react, Zahareth was on the ground laughing his head off. The group walked over him and left to the Common Room.

"Brilliant, Ella, I see why you didn't want us cursing him. You were going to show him up by doing it yourself!" Katie said laughing.

"It is certainly something to celebrate!" She laughed along with them. Everyone was talking and laughing all through the night. Food had been taken from the kitchens somehow and everyone had eventually forgotten about losing the match. It seemed as though it had never happened. Ella went up with Katie when they were too tired to continue and they went to sleep.

Ella could've sworn that she was back down at the pitch and watching the game again, only this time it was different. Charlie Weasley wasn't in the air, a young boy was. He wasn't doing so well either, the broom was trying to buck him off. Ella wanted to scream, but couldn't. She looked around the crowd and saw two peculiar things. Snape and a man in a turban both were watching the boy with intense looks, like you'd use for a jinx. Then a bushy-haired girl was running out of the stands with her wand in her hand.

Before Ella could figure out what was happening she woke up. The next year seemed to have a lot of dangers. She wondered what was going to happen because of all this. She was very upset by Snape and the other man. What were they doing? She shook her head and got up to do homework. Classes seemed to be a blur and Ella was still getting the highest grades of the year. Didn't matter if she was a Muggle-Born. She was in a History of Magic lesson where they talked about the Hogwarts founders when she found something that spiked her memory enough to leave her confused and slightly bothered.

"Now, the founders of Hogwarts were alive hundreds of years ago. Each had a special trait they possessed such as bravery, cunning, brilliance, and loyalty. They also were said to have a subject they excelled in. Salazar was proficient in Potions, Godric excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Helga was superb in Herbology, and Rowena was a master at Charms. There are many rumors about the founders have other magical qualities that rarely exist such as Salazar's proven Parseltongue or Godric's Sword of Gryffindor. I don't want to talk about these rumors, though. If you wish to know more you'll need to go to the library." Binns droned.

The class seemed to be asleep like any other lesson the class had, but Ella was wide awake. She couldn't help but listen to every word of the founders. She needed to know more about them then they were telling her. She was reminded of Sorting and the mysterious feeling that the hate left her with.

"_I haven't seen such a great mind since Rowena herself. –It is though you have Ravenclaw blood in your veins…..I've never seen so much of it before." _She heard the Sorting Hat's words again and again in her head. What had he never seen so much of before? She was Muggle-Born so how could she be a Ravenclaw as well?

"_I feel as though I can hear Rowena herself is telling me to put you in Gryffindor." _

Ella shook her head, how on Earth, could someone who is long dead tell the Sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor? It didn't even make sense that Rowena _Ravenclaw_ wanted her in Gryffindor. Classes ended and Ella went to library instead of the Common Room. She searched the place for hours looking at books that only brushed the surface of the founders and what they were like. It was infuriating having no idea where to look. She returned to the Common Room late that night empty handed.

Rummaging through her trunk she tried to get out her robe for the morning since it was getting very cold. A book was on top of it though. She nearly dropped it when she saw the cover. She ran out of the girl's dormitory with it so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

It was the book she got in Diagon Alley: Hogwarts Founders: Talents, Secrets, and Wonders. She opened the cover and read until she found what she had been looking for.

"…_Rowena Ravenclaw came from a line of brilliant witches and wizards, most originating from Scotland. It is said Rowena was the most brilliant magical being since Merlin, himself. Her belief is wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. She is the creator of the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. An item that is thought to give the wearer knowledge beyond their own.  
><em>

_While rumors circle around Gryffindor and Slytherin more so than HufflePuff and Ravenclaw, Rowena has rumors that follow her name too. It is said her line of family was excellent at Divination. She was the last in her line to possess an overactive trait of seeing the future. While this is just a rumor some highly believe it to this day. Another long passed down rumor is that Rowena was a very accomplished Healer. It is said that started her friendship with Helga HufflePuff, who was a master of growing the herbs she needed. This rumor has been passed for so long that the only thing said about it is that she could make demise and maladies shake in her midst. _

_Whether any of this is true is yet to be discovered. Many are doubtful it will ever be since many of these ancient bloodlines have fallen into Squibs and further into Muggles. It is believed that after Rowena's daughter's death no other Ravenclaw decedent was born. Thus ending a prominent bloodline."_

Ella read to herself. She had absolutely no idea what any of it meant. How could she be a Ravenclaw if the line had died out? Ella couldn't believe that the book wasn't even sure. It was only rumors and guessing. She decided that when the time was right, she would look for more answers. There had to be books or something out there that explained her situation. The Sorting Hat seemed old, maybe it made a mistake. The Hat could also just like to mess around with the students by saying things like that, but it wasn't likely.

As she climbed the stairs to the Girl's dormitories again she thought to herself_, "Why am I so different?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay it is a shorter chapter, but this whole thing is supposed to be just a sort intro of the important things before I get deeper into it all when the actual Harry Potter books start! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas with the Weasley's

Christmas with the Weasley's

The year was going too fast for Ella's liking. She felt the days slip by as Christmas crept closer. Soon enough she was boarding the Hogwarts Express to go home with the Weasley's for Christmas. It was a fun train ride since the original people who sat in the compartment sat together with Fred and George this time. They taught Ella how to play Exploding Snap, which as everyone found out in their compartment, she was terrible at. They got off the train and Mrs. Weasley was standing there waiting for Ella and her other children.

"Where's Ginny and Ron, Mum?" Charlie asked hoping off the trains with his luggage.

"No hello mother? I haven't seen you in months and you think about your siblings before your poor mother?" Mrs. Weasley said jokingly to her son. Ella could almost see where the twins might have gotten a little of their sarcasm.

Charlie gave her a grin, "Sorry, hello mum." He gave her a hug.

"Ron and Ginny are at home with your father. He's been awfully busy at the Ministry and we're enjoying having him home for the time being," Mrs. Weasley explained and Ella couldn't help but feel nervous. How had she not thought about their father? He could not like her or something. It was like she was going intrude on their family time. Some fathers were pretty strict, like her own. Would he even approve of her? She assumed Mr. Weasley must be pretty strict if he worked at the Ministry.

Mrs. Weasley hugged each of her children and Ella didn't know what to do. It wasn't as though she'd never been hugged, but they weren't actually sincere hugs. Not motherly at least, more like half-hearted and quick. The hugs she gave her kids seemed to speak a thousand words. She couldn't admit it, but she was jealous of the boys for having such a loving parent. Before Ella could do anything Mrs. Weasley has wrapped her arms around Ella and was giving her a hug. It wasn't quick or one armed, it was a true hug. Ella was so overcome by the simple thing she nearly cried. Only nearly cried, since there were four boys standing near her.

Mrs. Weasley let go of her and Ella got a good look at the woman. She had flaming red hair like her children and the kindest face she had ever seen. She was about a foot taller then Ella, but most of her children were nearly passing her height, with the exception of the twins who were still a good four inches short of her.

"Come on, kids, let's get to the burrow." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile to her children and Ella. There was snow all over the ground and it crunched under the boots and luggage wheels. They came up to a Ford Anglia and were driving comfortably in a few minutes.

"We live in Ottery St. Catchpole; it's a little bit of a drive," Percy explained to Ella. They arrived at the best house Ella had ever seen. It was like something out of a postcard, cozy, warm, inviting. It was covered in snow and the windows glowed with warmth. A sign in the front read: The Burrow which she thought was fitting. She couldn't help but think it resembled a ginger bread house as they ran to go inside.

The five people stood inside the house and immediately started pulling off their layers of warm clothing. Ron and Ginny slid into the room looking absolutely delighted to have their older siblings there. They were welcoming each home excitedly and trying to get each to tell them about what the school was like. Then a man appeared in the doorway; Ella knew he had to be Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley was a balding man who was considerably taller than his wife. Even though he was balding Ella could see he had just as red of hair as his kids. He gave his kids one-armed hugs, but they had meaning in them. They were more like a fatherly hug. After each of his sons got a nice hug he gave his wife a kiss. Ella felt a blush seeping into her cheeks as her face grew warm. She knew that she was going to seem like some intruder. What must Mr. Weasley be thinking right now? He turned to face her.

"Hello, you must be Ella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said with a warm smile. They led her into their family room and sat next to a nice fire. She felt welcome in the house, but wondered if they'd truly accept her after spending all of the holidays. The kids all sat down next to the fire so they could get some warmth and relax. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on a love seat and discussing Mr. Weasley's job. Percy sat away from the rest of the kids to read and talk to his parents. The twins were facing each other in a game of Exploding Snap, but were equally matched. She watched with fascination as Ron and Charlie played a brutal game of chess with pieces that actually moved without them touching the pieces.

"What is that?" She asked with immense curiosity.

Ron looked at her as though it were obvious, "Its Wizard's Chess, haven't you ever played chess before?"

Ella blushed brilliantly, "Of course I have, but Muggles have to actually move the pieces themselves."

"Yes, Ronald, don't be rude to Ella," Mrs. Weasley chided.

"Ella, I'm sure you must know a lot about Muggle items," Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "Now Arthur we don't want to bombard her with those silly questions of yours! Mr. Weasley loves Muggle items and Muggles in general, he finds them fascinating."

Ella giggled, "They aren't that interesting, wizards are so much better!"

"Hey, Ella, if you want you can play me next," Ron said. The two of the played and as much as Ella wished she could say that it was a close game, it would be a very big lie. Ron certainly was the best chess player that Ella had ever met.

That night she slept in Ginny's room. She told her all about the all-girls Quidditch team and how she wanted to play on it. Ginny couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts as well and Ella assured her that it was an amazing place to be. Each person in the house seemed to accept her and like her a lot. The Weasley's actually liked her. Ella was amazed that all of her worrying had been for nothing.

It was a new concept. She had very good manners and never tried to do anything wrong, but her magic would go nuts when she was around people that could have been her friend or their families. Each time it would make her seem like a freak, but the Weasley's knew why that happened and they didn't think it mattered. They could do the things she could too. It was like actually having a family.

The next day while eating an amazing breakfast cooked by Mrs. Weasley, who Ella believed was now the best cook ever, a man walked in. He seemed to be only a year older than Charlie and was obviously a Weasley because he had the same red hair.

"Hello mother!" He said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Bill you made it home," she cried thrilled. All of Bill's siblings went over to him to welcome him home. Ella hoped he was the last Weasley kid because, as much as she loved the family, she was going to start having a hard time remembering who was who.

Bill smiled at her and said, "Ah, you must be Ella, I've heard a little about you from just about everybody." Ella hid her face quickly as she blushed. Had they really been that thrilled about her to mention her to their oldest brother?

"Ella, this is Bill, the oldest of our children. He works at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker," Mrs. Weasley explained to her. He had long hair tied back in a ponytail and an earring with a fang dangling from it. He seemed like a really cool person to have as an older brother.

"Nice to meet you," she said giving him a shy smile. He smiled back and everything went back to normal.

As it turned out Bill had been a Hogwarts prefect and then became Head Boy, which was Percy's dream, though Bill didn't seem to worry about rules at all. He was incredibly laid back and fun to be around. He had many great stories about being in Egypt and doing his work for Gringotts. They would keep everyone on the edge of their seats but no one cared, everyone loved them.

On Christmas Day everyone had woken up early. Ella was amazed to see she had presents from the Weasley's. In a package was a brilliant blue sweater that had an E stitched on it. It was obviously homemade, but that only caused Ella to love it more than any other store bought clothes that she owned. Fred and George had found a way to get her a pretty silver bracelet that had a heart shaped charm on it. She had gotten the twins some more pranking supplies for a secret gift and a book over their favorite Quidditch team to give in front of their parents.

"Ella, did your parents send their gift to the school before you came here?" Mrs. Weasley asked innocently. Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy all looked over at her. They knew very well that the Worthington's wanted nothing to do with their only daughter and certainly weren't going to give a gift to her.

"Oh, yes Mrs. Weasley, they didn't want me to miss it," Ella inwardly winced, she hated lying to Mrs. Weasley after all she had done, but how could she tell a mother with so much love that her mother had no love for her? It was horrible how her parents acted and Ella couldn't stand anymore people knowing about it. None of the boys seemed to want to break it to Mrs. Weasley that there were terrible people in the world so everyone forgot about it.

Everyone was in a jolly mood the whole day. Even Percy joined in the games of Exploding Snap that were being played all over the house. Charlie said that if it would have been any other time of year they would have played Quidditch, but it was too cold in the winter. Everyone was wearing a Weasley sweater and talking and laughing with others. Mrs. Weasley really out did herself with the dinner and desert leaving Ella feeling as though she had gained about ten pounds by the time it was over.

To end the day they listened to Mrs. Weasley's favorite singer. No one else really cared for her, but no one could object they were all too sleepy and happy. Around eleven at night the parents decided that the kids needed to be getting to bed. No one could keep their eyes open long enough to say differently so everyone shuffled up the stairs. Ella said goodnight and thank you to the twins again for her gift. It seemed as though Ella's head had just hit the pillow when she was falling in a dream.

She was in a room lit by torches. Ron was there along with Harry and the bushy haired girl. They were standing next to life size chess pieces. It seemed as though they were playing a game. Before Ella could look any further into what they were doing the scene changed. Now she was in Gringotts and already she could tell something was wrong. A vault stood open and a man was inside. Unlike her other dreams, she couldn't move around to discover more. This was a dream where she had to stay put. She tried to see the man but she couldn't. He seemed furious as though what he was looking for wasn't in the vault. The door started to close and she strained her dream self to try and see the man, but all she saw was a number: 713.

Ella awoke shivering. Why was she having all these dreams about Ron, Harry, and the bushy haired girl? What was so important about them? The rest of the holidays seemed to fly by. Ella didn't want to leave the burrow, but she was only going back to Hogwarts so it wasn't that bad. It would be nice to see Katie, Lee, and Angelina. She even missed her classes since she couldn't do magic outside of school. Fred and George also reminded her she can look forward to the Quidditch games too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soon the really story will be getting started, the actual books. Like I've said, This is really just a short get to know the characters. **


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch Finals

**A/N: This is gonna be a shorter chapter, the next one is the last of my own made up, all of the next ones should be better because there will be a more definite structure to it. Thanks for staying with me during the difficult part. :)**

* * *

><p>Quidditch Final<p>

It was an easy transition back to the school. The twins began their pranking again and Ella helped keep watch while Lee normally would be a distraction. Together they were an unbeatable team. Only rarely would someone get caught. Ella had never been caught. Workloads were getting bigger as the final tests drew nearer, but no one could pay much attention to those. Something much more important was about to happen, The Quidditch Final.

Gryffindor had played a truly magnificent game against Hufflepuff. It was close, but Gryffindor grabbed the Snitch and had a big enough lead to go to the final match. Slytherin killed Ravenclaw in their match as well, so it would be another Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. There was a lot of foul play going on in the corridors before the match. Curses flew around when teachers were out of sight and every so often a spell would hit an unsuspecting student, whether it was for them or intercepted by them.

Ella, Katie, and Lee spent hours in the library while the others were at practice looking up different jinxes and counter-jinx so they could make sure nothing happened to their friends on their watch. Ella was surprised to learn how easily everything came to her. She was positive she'd have no trouble dueling when she was older. They went back to the Quidditch pitch to see if they were done and saw that four Slytherins were watching the team walk back to the school. Lee nudged Ella and she saw they had their wands drawn. They looked like fifth years and if they were, they'd know a lot more than half the team and also had the element of surprise on their side. Lee pulled her behind the group and she grabbed Katie too. Lee got out his own wand.

` Ella did the same realizing they hadn't been seen yet. A few spells later the group was heading towards the hospital wing wondering what had happened. Katie, Lee, and Ella watched from behind a wall trying not to laugh. They finally left their hiding spot when the rest of the team had gotten to them.

"Oh so that was you three, I was wondering why a bunch of snakes we're all of the sudden running to the hospital wing," Oliver said to them. They just smiled and walked with the team back to the Common Room proud of the work they'd done.

As it turned out, the commentator for the Quidditch matches was sick in the hospital wing and in the spirit of years to come; Lee got to do the commentary for the match. Angelina got hit by a curse in the middle of the corridors the day before the match and wasn't going to be able to play. She was the team's best chaser.

On the day of the match no one seemed to be able to eat at all. There was a nervous tension in the Great Hall. Everyone was anticipating the final match to see if someone could finally beat Slytherin. Lee left to go down to the pitch and Ella followed. They had decided she would sit next to him so that she could point things out if he was missing them.

"I'm warning you Jordan, this is your audition for next year. Don't make me regret it," Professor McGonagall warned him just before the match started. Lee just smiled at her, which clearly stated he'd try, but he had no promises.

"Welcome everybody, as you can tell I'm not your usual commentator, he is sick…or something, who really cares?"

"Jordan-"

"Now, now Professor, it is alright, really I was only joking. Anyways their off and its Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle- look at that girl go. You know she's only a reserve but do to a- I'm sure- well planned accident, Angelina Johnson couldn't play. Yes Johnson is quite the player, only her first year on the team."

Ella had never thought a game could be played so brutally. She was screaming herself hoarse, but to no avail. Without Angelina the team was falling apart. The other Chasers weren't as good as her and Alicia was always being targeted by the other team's Beaters. The Slytherin Chasers were scoring goals like crazy. Charlie didn't seem to know where to look for the Snitch. He was being pelted by the Beaters even more than Angelina. Fred and George couldn't fly fast enough to keep up with all the Bludgers. Finally the game ended and Ella couldn't even look at the score.

They were slaughtered by Slytherin. No one felt like celebrating except for the ever boastful Slytherin team. The Gryffindor's showed their true colors as a loving family by comforting the team.

"It's not your fault, you guys did great," Ella said trying to cheer up the twins. Lee was helping Alicia; they were going to switch after a while if they weren't having any luck.

"Why bother lying, Worthington, we all know the team is terrible," Cormac McLaggen said walking up to them.

Ella's eyes narrowed, "Leave us alone McLaggen."

He continued as though he hadn't heard her, "Now, if I were on the team we would win for sure. I am an amazing flyer."

"Could've fooled me."

"Why do you hang out with these losers, when you could hang out with me? I'm obviously much better than a couple of Weasley's and terrible Quidditch players." McLaggen said.

"Call me a nutter, McLaggen, but I don't think there's much room for anyone else to be around when your ego fills a whole Quidditch pitch. I'd much rather prefer friends with more deflated heads," Ella snapped. Cormac stormed away and Ella was fuming.

"The nerve of some people, just because they have a prominent family member or two, they think that they can get away with being friends with whoever they choose! Makes me sick," she ranted angrily.

George looked up at her, "Would you really rather be friends with a bunch like the Weasley's instead of a McLaggen?"

"Of course, McLaggen doesn't have half the personality of you or any Weasley. He's a git; you all are like family," Ella replied to him. The twins cheered up considerably.

That night she had several dreams about Harry being in a closet under stairs and making glass vanish at a zoo. She saw things that had been in her dreams all year. She watched as a three-headed dog stood over a trap door, Harry hanging from a broom stick, Snape and a man in a turban staring at him intensely, and Ron playing a life size game of chess.

Then she was back in the Gringotts vault. Watching as a man fumed over an empty vault. She wanted to see who he was, she needed to help turn him in and see what would happen to him and why he was there. Ella needed to tell someone he was trying to steal from the bank.

Ella woke up in a cold sweat absolutely terrified of her dreams and the future. She had never before felt the need to stop something or put an end to what might happen. It was exactly what Dumbledore had told her about at the beginning of the year. He offered her help if she felt this way though. She needed to see him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Decisions

The Decisions

Ella took her finals and was positive that she passed every one of them as top of the class, though she'd never tell that to anyone else. Even the twins figured they had done well. Everyone was enjoying the beautiful warm weather. Ella enjoyed sitting on the edge of the lake with her feet in the water watching the Giant Squid glide through the shallow waters. While she wanted to spend time with all the friends she wouldn't see for the rest of the summer, she also felt she needed to be left alone. She wanted to think about what she was going to do about her dreams.

Could she really tell Dumbledore that she couldn't handle her power? She couldn't imagine what he might think. He could think that she was weak or gave away secrets easily. Then again Ella was only twelve, just turned it on May 14th. The professor couldn't possibly imagine what a burden it was on her. Knowing things before they happened, but knowing that telling someone could impact the future.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't even realize how much time was passing. She sat there with her feet in the water unaware of how cold they were. She toyed with her bracelet pondering everything that had happened to her over the year. Her life went from Allison calling her Smella and ruining her books to a witch who had passed her first year at Hogwarts with a lot of new friends who acted like family and actually cared. She could cast spells and survive Professor Snape trying to taunt her into snapping at him.

_"You won't lose your power, you'll just lose the ability to tell others what you see,"_ she told herself. She couldn't imagine not being able to tell what she saw, but what would happen if she let something slip? She couldn't think of what could be so wrong, but she knew she was naïve. It wouldn't be good to think that and impact something huge.

Even though night was falling she ran back to the castle and searched for the Headmaster's Office. She finally got to it and saw Professor McGonagall leaving.

"Miss. Worthington, what on Earth are you doing here?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I needed to see Professor Dumbledore ma'am," Ella said to her.

The professor nodded, "Alright, I assume it is important, so go on." Ella thanked her and ran up the stairs. She stopped at the door and knocked to make sure it was alright. When Dumbledore told her to enter she did.

"Ah, Ella, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a smile.

Ella looked at the ground and mumbled to him, "Sir, I- I don't think I can handle myself and not tell people what I see."

He still smiled at her and said, "Now, now don't feel ashamed, lasting this long, why I never could have. You have a very heavy gift that can also weigh as a mighty curse. I will put a spell on you to help in the only way I can. I'll first warn you about this spell though, it's really a terrible curse that unless I felt the situation wasn't entirely necessary I'd never do, but seeing what you know and might know later in life if you give your permission I'd give the spell."

"What is it, Professor?" She asked slightly nervous, but still feeling as though it should be done.

He explained, "The spell is a very old one I came in contact with when I was in my youth. It is darker and normally used for different, more sinister reasons, which is why I'm so opposed to it. The spell will break completely when you are seventeen, but I can take it off you if we need to know some information beforehand. You'll understand when you're older why messing with time can be dangerous. It is called _Arcana titulari maledicere _or The Secret holder curse. Now listen very carefully. This curse causes you to not be able to say a word about the future while you're under it, it's a Medieval and dark really, but it'll do the trick. If you try to tell someone what you've seen it will cause you pain, which is yet another reason I'm opposed to someone getting it when they're so young. I'll only perform it if you are entirely sure you want it. The pain will vary with the impact it will make and the bigger part it is. Will you accept the burden and consequenses?"

Ella was nearly shaking. It was terrifying to think that a curse like that existed and that curse could be the only way to stop her from causing a terrible future. It would cause pain if she tried to tell anyone, but what pain would be caused if she told someone the future and it caused some horrific event? She needed to be brave and take the spell so that she wouldn't be a danger to anyone.

"Before you do the spell, I think you should make sure whatever is in vault 713 is taken out, I don't know what it is but I think someone wants to steal it," Ella said closing her eyes to prepare herself for the spell.

"If it is your wish to have the spell done I will do it and I will take clearing vault 713 in mind. Now, _secretum locum tuum ne posthac dixeris!_" Dumbledore waved his wand and gave the words. Ella felt as though her stomach was getting handcuffed and her throat was being squeezed shut, but after a bright white light hit her the pain went away. She didn't even want to see whether it worked or not.

The next few days went by way too fast for Ella. She forgot about the curse, but still knew not to say anything she saw in her dreams. She spent as much time with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie as possible. Charlie had decided to go to Romania to study dragons and Tonks took Ella's advice to be an Auror. Everything seemed to be going well in Ella's life except for the school year coming to an end. Ella didn't want to go back home. Her parents would be positively dreadful to her.

On the Farewell feast the school had everyone talked and made plans for meeting up during the summer. Fred and George insisted that she spend at least half the summer with them and Ella couldn't help but get excited by that. Slytherin had won the House Cup again and no one really wanted to congratulate them for it.

Everyone got letters from Professor McGonagall saying that they cannot do magic outside of school. The train ride was their last chance at being together and Everyone spent their time in playing their favorite magic games and casting spells they had learned. Ella enjoyed the magical candy she wouldn't get for at least half the summer. The train pulled into the station and everyone got off and went through the barrier to the mortal world.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing there waiting for their kids and Ella was astounded to see her parents standing there as well. They were looking at the Weasley's with obvious dislike. Ella knew they must have realized they were like she was.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" Ella asked hesitantly. The Weasley children stopped dead and looked at the people Ella had just spoken to. They all were thinking about them being the people who had sent the terrible letter to their daughter.

"We are here to get you," her mother replied stiffly. Ella didn't want to push her parents so instead she turned to the twins and gave each a hug saying she'd miss them. They both said they'd miss her too then turned around and walked to their parents so they could attempt to cover their blushes. The Weasley's all waved goodbye to Ella as her parents pulled her to their car.

Her father turned to face her and told her very clearly, "We know we can't stop you from going to the school or being what you are." She was amazed, were they accepting her at least somewhat?

"Your father and I believe there must have been a mix up at the hospital and while we cannot tell them this, we refuse to say you are our daughter. You will have to act as such when we are around others being that people know we have a daughter, and we will have to keep adding money to your trust. Don't think you are off the hook, though, we've made some large decisions and you are going to have to follow them." Her mother said completely ruining Ella's hopes of acceptance.

"You will tell those who ask that you go to a special school for academically gifted students and live with your aunt while you are there. That is your cover story. You also will leave your mother and I alone. We are being very gracious in letting you live with us over the summer. Then there's your owl, we will not allow it in our house, it must go. We will call Animal Control for it when we get home."

"No! You can't," Ella cried to him panic immediately grabbing hold of her.

Her mother and father's eyes narrowed and her father said, "Find a place away from us for her or she will be taken away."

Ella quickly took a quill and spare parchment out of her luggage and wrote a hasty note to the Weasley's on it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_My parents do not want Rowena to be at our house. They say it would cause confusion to our neighbors since Muggles don't use owls. Could you take care of her for me during the holidays and make sure she stays at the Burrow? Thank you so much._

_Ella_

Ella had tears in her eyes as she wrote the note. She opened Rowena's cage and had the owl hop on her arm. She stroked her feathers and spent a moment with her owl.

"You can't stay with me, Rowena. You must go with the Weasley's and you can't come back for me. Do you understand?" She whispered to the bird. Rowena hooted sadly showing that she knew what Ella was saying and that she had to leave Ella to be alone for a whole summer. Rowena nuzzled her head into Ella's hair to show she would miss her. Ella attached the letter to her foot and watched as she took flight. She forced herself not to cry because she had grown stronger than that. She wouldn't let her parents reduce her to tears.

This summer would be different. She wouldn't be pushed around by others who were bigger than her or had more people on their side. Sure, she couldn't do magic, but she now she had confidence and a place she belonged away from this place. With her friend's faces fresh in her mind she set ahead to a new life in the Muggle world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for her first year, I'll try to start the new book soon, but I'm participating in Nation Novel Writing Month so it could have to wait til I'm ahead enough! In the mean time I'd love to know what you though about it in some reviews if that's alright. **

** If you feel the need you could even say somethings you might like to see happen! **

**Thanks again for reading! :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: New story is up

**I am updating the 1****st**** chapter of Ella and the Twins in the Sorcerer's Stone. I've decided to make it so that the titles reflect the story a little bit. So the title for it will be The Sorcerer's Curse. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, Story alerted, and reviewed it meant a lot and I promise I was insanely excited for each one! And for CLJR I did write the Sorting Hat song myself, Thank you so much and look for the 1****st**** book that actually will match more with what happened throughout the series! :) **


End file.
